Zero VS Meta Knight
Zero VS Meta Knight is a What-if Episode of Death Battle. Description Kirby VS Mega Man! Two mysterious warrior swordsmen clash blades to discover he reigns supreme! Will Zero send the masked warrior mentor of Kirby back to the stars, or will he really just be a zero? Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Knight: Today, we will be pitting two of video games' greatest swordsmen against each other to who is the better mysterious warrior of the blade. Blaze: They also just so happen to be pretty damn badass. Zero, Doctor Wily's final creation. Knight: And Meta Knight, the masked Star Warrior. I'm Knight and he's Blaze and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Zero Knight: Dr. Albert Wily was on the ropes. His arch-nemesis, Mega Man had defeated a countless number of times. Finally, he had had enough. After some experimentations and further research with a new powerful element- Blaze: Yes it's called Bassnium... Knight: -Wily had finally created his ultimate war machine, which would finally bring an end to the beloved Blue Bomber. Its name, was Zero. Blaze: AND BOY WAS HE ONE CRAZY FUCKER! I mean, LOOK AT THIS! (*Shows clips of Zero fighting Sigma*) Knight: It's true. Zero was far too violent for Wily to control and was eventually put into stasis for the doctor's own safety. Blaze: One of the world's greatest scientists everyone. He creates a super powerful and violent death machine from scratch, but didn't think of how he'd control it. Gooood idea there, Albert. Knight: Actually, it was really a virus in Zero's system that caused him gone so violent, not how Wily programmed him. Anyways, almost a century later, Zero's pod was discovered by a group of Maverick Hunters and, surprise surprise, he murders all of them. That is, until their leader Sigma shows up to fight Zero and NARROWLY survives the encounter. Blaze: But then there was a... slight issue... Remember that glitch that Zero had that made batshit insane? Yeah he was brought back to the Maverick Hunter base and cured of it... Meanwhile Sigma had been infected with the virus from their fight, giving birth to the Maverick Virus. Knight: As a newly repaired robot, Zero joins the Maverick Hunters and quickly climbed to the top of their ranks, ironically becoming best friends with X, the successor of Mega Man. Blaze: You know, the robot who Zero's entire purpose was to kill? That one. Anyways, back to the red robot, Zero's primary weapon is his lightsab-''' Knight: - Z-Saber. It's called a Z-Saber. '''Blaze: Sword, lasers, the blade forms from the hilt, it's a lightsaber. But fine, "Z-Saber"... Knight: Anyways, the Z-Saber is a solar-energy based sword around three-feet in length, and its lightweight material allows Zero to use it one-handed and makes for quick close-combat combos. In addition, it does not seem to cut using heat, as there are no burn or heat marks upon making contact with a target. Blaze: It's also got a couple element abilities. It can catch on fire, catch on lightning and catch on ice, as well as shoot powerful shockwaves of energy at foes. Knight: It's capable of extending to three times its normal length, making it about 9-feet long, though Zero only seems capable of basic combos with it. And the Z-Saber's cutting ability is pretty top-notch, slicing through energy projectiles and... Really? "Titanium-X"? Goddammit... Blaze: For guys who come with completely awesome characters, fictional writers should really learn some how to name alloys aside from "here's a word, let's add '-nium' to the end of it and BOOM! Instant metal!". But Zero isn't all close-quarters either. While he definitely prefers his Z-Saber, and I mean c'mon how could you not, he also has the Z-Buster, a powerful arm cannon transformed from Zero's arm. Knight: The Z-Buster uses the same solar-based energy as the Z-Saber, and can either fire three small bullets in quick succession, but it can be charged up to the three stages, the third one either sending off a massive blast of red-energy or firing two less powerful shots in quick succession, but followed immediately after by a shockwave from the Z-Saber. Blaze: He also has a couple Giga Attacks, both mine and what seems to be his personal favourite being the... Uh... Re... Rek... Rekko... Knight: Rekkoha. Blaze: I could've gotten it myself, thank you. Anyways, the... What Knight said, is a move where Zero punches the ground and can be used to either make lasers rain down from the sky side-by-side and is nearly impossible to avoid, or can be concentrated into a single spot for a blast that's easier to avoid, but makes all the more stuff blow up. Knight: He can also use the Sougenmu to create a short-lasting clone of himself that cannot be attacked, the Dark Hold to stop time, though it does run on weapon energy that can be broken up need be, and Sub-Tanks, which while he normally only carries two they may completely regenerate his health. Blaze: As a Reploid, Zero is able to leap high in the air naturally, as well as is able to effortlessly grip and kick off horizontal surfaces giving him a quick wall jump to reach safe distances. He also has a double jump and some jet-boosters built into his boots to dash along the ground. Knight: Zero is made out of... *Sigh* You're kidding me right? Blaze: Just say it and get it over with. Knight: Alright... Zero is made out of Titanium-Z alloy, which is most likely a lightweight yet surprisingly flexible titanium alloy, making it incredibly useful for a combat reploid of Zero's design. And after defeating Shield Sheldon, Zero learned the Guard Shell technique, which let's him summon a small energy shield before him that reflects most energy projectiles back at his attacker, while still allowing Zero to use his Z-Saber and Z-Buster. But this isn't the end of him. Blaze: Finally, Zero has access to his Hyper Mode, Black Zero. This increases Zero's attack power by 100%, his speed by 50%, gaining weapon energy over time, and allows him to only take 75% damage from fire-based attacks, although it doesn't affect his other defenses. In addition, while in this form, Zero has full access to his Z-Saber and Z-Buster, and all his special abilities and sword techniques he would be able to use normally. Knight: Zero never hesitates in combat and seems to enjoy it a lot, and is tough to get a read on. While he may seem distant and cold at first, Zero is in fact extremely loyal to his friends, and would do anything to protect. Blaze: Yep. He's after dying a few times now trying to save some lives. Yet he's still around, kicking ass and being a badass the whole way through it. Believe me when I say that this guy isn't gonna give you a easy fight. Zero: No, this isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on! What... WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOR?! Meta Knight Knight: 1000 years ago, the war of the universe took place, with the heroic Star Warriors doing battle with the evil Nightmare and his army. In the end, the good were victorious, but many, many heroes were lost to battle. It's not exactly known what happened to those who survived, yet one found his way to the planet Popstar, where he remained for many, many years until the so-to-speak “chosen one” Kirby crash landed on the planet, destined to finish what started a millennium. The surviving Star Warrior decided that he would become Kirby’s mentor in order to prepare him for the future battle. That Star Warrior’s name, is Meta Knight. Blaze: Damn. What are the odds that “the chosen one” would crash land on like the only planet with a Star Warrior on it? Probably not too high. Knight: Meta Knight's relationship with the pink puffball is very on-again, off-again. Sometimes they're friends, sometimes they're rivals, sometimes Meta Knight's a mentor, sometimes he'll try to make Kirby's journeys harder by ordering the crew of his personal battleship, the Halberd, to attack him. But whichever side he is, he certainly seems to enjoy keeping to himself. Blaze: Meta Knight's main weapon is his sword, Galaxia, an indestructible blade that was forged by Pholtron, ruler of the fire people. Knight: And what do you know, Galaxia also has a "Chosen One" thing happening, as it can only be wielded by "the worthy", such as Meta Knight and Kirby. It can fire lasers when Meta Knight's at full health, and he can swing faster than sound and it appears that there's only quick red/yellow slash. Blaze: He's also got the Dimensional Cape for which he wrap himself up and teleport with. By spinning... And somehow it can turn into wings for Meta Knight to fly with, however the fuck that happens! Knight: He can create up to five clones of himself at once, as shown in the Strato Patrol EOS sub-game in Kirby Mass Attack, and can both increase his speed and heal himself with special tools. Blaze: But his most iconic ability is the Mach Tornado, where he spins fast enough to create a Tornado around himself! Knight: Now there aren't exactly any anime or cutscenes for us to get a good read on this move's power, so instead we'll compare it to real-life tornados, which have six different types. We go from the weakest type, an E/F0 can break large trees and destroy small buildings, to the strongest type, an E/F5 which, to put things simply, erase everything on it's path, total destruction, and there's everything in between. Juuuust as a comparison for all of you. Blaze: Oh yeah, and then there's the super-powered up version of the Mach Tornado which can easily overkill bosses, and it only takes a second to charge! Hot damn. Knight: He's also captain of the Halberd, a humongous flying battleship with all sorts of lasers, solidiers- Blaze: And a giant robotic lobster! Wish it was real though, that thing would make an awesome dinner... Knight: Meta Knight's done all sorts of impressive things. He's survived atmospheric re-entry, flown from planet to planet in seconds, lived for over 1000 believed to be the only surviving Star Warrior, and when granted a wish by the comet, Nova, Meta Knight wished, AND I QUOTE, to fight the greatest warrior of the galaxy! And then did what else but win. Blaze: Meta Knight is one powerful puffball, but he's one of those "I don't wanna fight you unless it's a fair fight" kind of guys. Whenever Kirby shows up to take him on, Meta Knight always gives him a sword before starting. He also looks ridiculous without his mask on. Knight: He dislikes being helped in a fight, luckily for him that's against Death Battle rules. And he often seems to hold back and not use his full potential in a fight, which could potential make him lose fights he easily could've won. Blaze: But push him to kick it into high gear and look out! You're in for one tough battle. Meta Knight: Comes back when you can put up a fight. DEATH BATTLE! Knight: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all! Blaze: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! ' ' Chesknight Dreamland Sunset It had been quite a pleasant day in the kingdom of Dreamland. It had been cloudless the whole day, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and all residents of the kingdom were simply enjoying themselves. Far above the clouds however, flew the mighty Halberd. Its destination? Unknown. Its purpose? Unknown. For today, it was merely flying around the kingdom. Suddenly, a red beam of light which appeared to be a laser shot down from the sky, and landed on the Halberd's deck. Upon landing on the ground, the light began to materialize and take shape. From it came a robot sporting a red, white and black colour scheme, with reinforced square shoulder plates, arm guards and legs joints. Yet its face resembled that of a human male's, and if one didn't know any better they might very well think this individual was human. The robot also wore a red and white helmet, and from the back of it sprouted a large blonde ponytail. The famous Maverick Hunter Zero had made it to the Halberd. A multitude of enemies soon started coming towards Zero, whom he soon began to fight off. Doctor Wily's final creation quickly got to work taking them all down, slashing at Trident Knights and Javelin Knights with the Z-Saber, and blasting away Axe Knights and Mace Knights with his Z-Buster. He managed to take them down expertly and without a single hit, yet more seemed to be on their way. Zero grinned at them and quickly dashed over to his new hoard of challengers. Little did he know that someone was watching over him at that moment... Up in the Halberd's command deck, the captain of the flying death machine had been looking down on this robotic fighter. The pilot was a small, round, dark-blue creature, yet it wore a silver mask that covered practically all of what would be its face, however it did have a small opening for it to see, revealing its yellow eyes. It also wore a dark blue cape, which it was currently wrapping around itself. This being was the Star Warrior, Meta Knight. Meta Knight continued watching this mysterious robot, and was impressed by how quickly it was dispatching of his troops. Perhaps... He had finally found one... A worthy challenger... Back down on the front of the Halberd, Zero had just finished off the newest batch of minions without breaking a sweat. And not just because he's a robot. Soon however, he would be receiving a far greater challenge. As Zero began walking down the front of the ship, a dark blue twirl had appeared in front of him. It eventually stopped, and from it came Meta Knight, wielding the blade Galaxia. The Star Warrior pointed it at Zero and uttered two simple words to the Maverick Hunter. Meta Knight: Fight me. Zero stared at Meta Knight for a moment with wide eyes (this thing was challenging him to a fight?), but soon pulled back into a combat pose. This thing was gonna regret picking a battle with him. The stage was set. Two of the most powerful warriors in their respective universes. One a robot, one an alien, but both masters of the blade. Meta Knight: I have longed for a worthy challenger to battle with me. Might you finally be the one? Zero: Is that so? Then stop talking and show me what you got! This was gonna be a match to remember. FIGHT! Meta Knight flew over to Zero in an instant, slashing at the Maverick Hunter as Zero pulled out his Z-Saber and blocked the attack. The two were stalemated for a brief couple of seconds, before they both jumped back and charged at each other at the same time. Zero swung his blade down at Meta Knight, who leapt above and behind him at the last second, then quickly landed back on the ground and began rapidly slashing at the red robot's back, before Zero jumped forward, quickly turning around and then sending a shockwave from his Z-Saber at Meta Knight. A direct hit. Meta Knight was pushed back by the attack, yet managed to recover from it in time to see Zero shoot a large red blast of energy at him. The masked swordsman grabbed hold of his cape, wrapping it around himself and suddenly vanishing into thin air, leaving Zero to wonder where he went. He received his answer quickly, as Meta Knight reappeared directly in front of Zero, and before the Maverick Hunter could react, Meta Knight slashed at him twice before hitting him into the air. Meta Knight's cape quickly turned into a pair of bat-like wings, as he followed his combo up into the air, slashing at his opponent multiple times again before moving back a bit and charging at him while spinning with his sword in front of him like a drill. Meta Knight hit Zero directly in his chest, and proceed to bring him further up into the sky, before breaking out of the Drill Rush attack, moving back a bit and letting the two of them fall to the ground. Zero hit the floor first and miraculously managed to land on his feet in a crouched position, and as Meta Knight landed and made an attempt to rush at the Reploid and continue his assault, Zero managed to strike his adversary with an electrical attack from his Z-Saber, stopping Meta Knight's attack briefly. Zero didn't waste anytime, following up this attack with a three-slash combo with his Z-Saber, before igniting the blade in flames, jumping and slashing upwards at his foe with a direct hit. At the peak of the jump, Zero then turned around and pointed the blade downwards at the Star Warrior, as it then changed to ice. Once back on the ground, Zero's blade once again became fire as he struck upwards and Meta Knight away with it. The blue puffball flew a fair distance away, but managed to flip back and land on his feet, sliding to a halt. This invader was certainly proving himself. Time to bust out the big guns. Literally. Zero waited for Meta Knight to make his next move, but instead of going after Zero, Meta Knight's Dimensional Cape once again turned into a pair of wings and the Star Warrior flew to the top of the Halberd, on top of the command room. Zero prepared himself for what was to come; whatever it was could not be good. Meta Knight arrived on the roof of command room, turning his wings back into a cape and landing on top of it. He turned around, and looked back at Zero, who the Star Warrior could see was being very cautious and serious of what was to come. Meta Knight brought his free hand back, and then put it out in a pushing motion. All of a sudden, every canon and laser on deck turned to face Zero. The Maverick Hunter's face said it all. Crud... The weapons began their fire on the red robot, who began leaping, ducking and dashing around most of them, attempting to close in on Meta Knight but seemed to be taking two steps back for every one step forward. Zero was beginning to get worn out, yet after being pushed right to the edge of the Halberd, Zero received his chance. It was a small opening, but he made it. A small red energy field appeared in front of Zero, and everything that the Halberd had just thrown at him was deflected right off the shield. Meta Knight's eyes widened at this. Impressive, to say he least. Zero took this as an opportunity, and restored his health with one of his Sub-Tanks. Time to give 'em some hell. Zero dashed down the centre of the Halberd. Lasers and canons were shot at him, but all were reflected right back at the senders, destroying the machines and making trails of fire. Zero eventually made it to the wall leading up to the top of the battleship, and began jumping up it quickly to reach his adversary. Upon reaching the top, one could see that Zero had turned his left arm into a Z-Buster, and had been charging up a shot the whole climb. The Maverick Hunter didn't waste a second, shooting it at Meta Knight who had been caught a little off-guard by this. The red blast hit Meta Knight, knocking him back, which Zero followed up on by dashing over to the blue puffball and striking him three times with the Z-Saber, which knocked Meta Knight into the air some more and off the structure. Meta Knight began falling, but quickly once again turned his cape into wings and flew up towards Zero. Meta Knight didn't wish to do what he was going to do next, but this challenger was proving quite difficult, and Zero was thinking the same thing. Meta Knight began spinning in the air, and at the same time, the tip of Zero's Z-Buster began to glow. A violent, large red tornado began to surround Meta Knight as at the same time, Zero punched the ground with his arm cannon, causing a massive blast from the sky to shoot down on him. The two attacks collided, creating a massive explosion and completely destroying the top of the structure, as well as severely damaged the inside of the command room. The blast knocked Zero off the structure and Meta Knight out of the air. Upon landing on the ground below, Zero noticed something. Something bad. The control room getting destroyed was making the Halberd begin to go down. And it was going down fast. And when it hit the sea below them, it surely would not be good. Mega Knight noticed this too, as well as his crew. The soldiers were in quite a hurried mess, each one trying to get to an escape pod to avoid the impending doom that was fast approaching. Meta Knight however, had other thoughts on his mind. Where did that red robot go? But it seemed to be too late. Meta Knight once again took to the skies with his wings, flying away as the ship he spent so much time as the captain of, continued falling to the ocean. After a couple minutes of flying, Meta Knight found and landed on a grassy cliff which overlooked the sea. He landed there, and stared out as the Halberd finally crashed, and began to sink. Meta Knight turned around to walk away from the destruction of his vessel, but as he did so, he was met with a surprise. Another beam of light shot down from the sky in front of Meta Knight, and materialized once again into his opponent. Zero stood in front of the Star Warrior once more, this time however, the Maverick Hunter's appearances had changed. His Hyper Mode was after being activated, and Black Zero had taken the stage. Once again, the two swordsmen stared each other down. This was it. The final showdown. Both Zero and Meta Knight darted across the clearing to each other at speeds invincible to the human eye, meeting in the middle and clashing blades, their blows equally matched. Zero broke apart and hit Meta Knight with an attack, Meta Knight struck back with his own. Soon the two were rapidly going around the field, slashing at each other, taking hits, giving hits backs. It repeated over and over. Eventually Meta Knight flew back from an attack from Zero. The Star Warrior raised his sword and soon five darker coloured clones of the masked fighter appeared beside and in front of him. Each one raised their blades, charging up their swords beams. They finished, and shot at Zero, who didn't make any attempt to dodge the attacks. Instead, the black robot turned away from the attacks, and at the last second before they hit Zero, they stopped. Everything did actually, as Zero had activated the Dark Hold, freezing time briefly and inverting everything's colours except for his own. He turned back around, and shot multiple blasts from his Z-Buster, destroying the projectiles, the copies, and as time returned, Zero leapt into the air before falling down slashing at Meta Knight. Unfortunately however, with time unfrozen, Meta Knight managed to use his Dimensional Cape to vanish out of the attacks way right before Zero struck him. Meta Knight teleported into the air above the cliff's edge as Zero jumped back from where he originally was. He looked up in the sky at his adversary, who was also looking down at him. They made eye contact, and both knew that the next attack would decide the match. Zero dashed towards his opponent as Meta Knight flew down at ground-level. Both Z-Saber and Galaxia poised to strike, the two met and slashed at each other, then continued past. They stopped. The match had been decided. The lower half of Meta Knight's mask fell off, leaving his mouth and bottom bit of his eyes exposed. Yet he stood. Zero however, did not. His grip on the Z-Saber was lost, as the laser was retracted and the hilt hit the ground. Soon after, the top part of Zero's body slid backwards off the bottom of his body as his armour turned red again. Zero's top half hit the ground with a thud, as Zero's eyes became half shut. He had been defeated. Meta Knight walked over to the top part of his opponent. And with his mask now off, one could see. He was smiling. Meta Knight: You fought well. You certainly were a worthy challenger. Zero gave the old warrior a smile back. Zero: You were... Pretty good... Yourself back there... Zero lent out his right hand, asking for a handshake. Meta Knight was surprised by this action, but nonetheless took it, shaking the dying Reploid's hand. Zero: Thank...you... Those were Zero's final words, before his eyes finally closed. Meta Knight turned away from the fallen warrior, walking over to the edge of cliff, staring out at the setting sun. He turned back at Zero once more, before grabbing his cape and wrapping himself in it, vanishing from the scene. Perhaps they could meet again, in another life. Perhaps again, as allies. K.O.! Results Blaze: UUUUGGGGHHHH. MY FEELS. Knight: Oh you'll get over it. Zero was certainly capable of taking on Meta Knight, but he only truly had him beat in durability and weapons variety. Meta Knight far exceeds Zero in speed, having flown from planet to planet in seconds, and destructive capability with his Mach Tornado. Blaze: Meta's also got an easy experience advantage, having lived for over 1000 years, as well as mobility with his flight and teleportation, giving him a better control over the battle field. Knight: And while Zero's weapons, such as the Dark Hold and Guard Shell, could certainly help him out, they have a limited weapon usage, preventing them from being used to any true grand scale. Blaze: And Meta Knight had just enough of his own power-ups to increase his own abilities. In the end, Zero just couldn't make the cut. Knight: The winner is Meta Knight. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Chesknight Category:Sword Duel Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015